Cutting Ties
by EmberFireRose
Summary: When a challenge goes all wrong Ranma must pick up the pieces of her life and start over again with some new yet very old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Generic Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Ranmaverse: Before Saffron but after Herb. Ranma is 17.

Other Anime: You'll find out next chapter which will be longer.

A crackle of thunder roared loudly as a flash of lightning tore through the night skies giving warning of the incoming storm over Nerima. A teenaged red haired girl stood in the dimly lit empty lot staring at one of the sources of many of her troubles as a rain drop fell striking her causing her to shiver involuntarily. Another rain drop joined the first and then another, many more joining them coating the ground in a sheet of rain.

"Prepare to die, Ranma!" Ryouga cried angrily clutching something that looked out of sorts with the lost boy or any other of the Nermian Martial Artists. A large gun shape was revealed in his hand with another flash of lightning but it looked all wrong to the pigtailed girl. She could tell that it wasn't a gun though, it looked more like a child's toy.

Why the boy was carrying a gun did make her curious, what really shocked Ranma was the fact that the boy was still standing before her and not a pig. Did her rival actually find a cure for their curses and took it? While Ranma was happy that the boy seemed to be cured another thing occurred to her. Ryouga had a cure and he was going to share it with her if she had to beat it out of his piggy but.

"Wondering why I'm not changing Ranma?" Ryouga laughed maliciously, a laugh that sent cold shivers through the girl's body. It was a laugh full of cruelness and hatefulness, a laugh that worried Ranma as she had never heard him like this. Sure he was always saying he was going to kill her but it always seemed to be more of a joke but right now he seemed deathly serious.

"It did cross my mind." Ranma quipped hugging herself as the cold rain soaked her normal clothing plastering it against her body like a second skin freezing her.

"It's amazing what a little piglet can find rummaging through an Amazon restaurant, Ranma. For instance some really cool soap that can block all water from making contact with you." Ryouga grinned, "But that's not all I found there, did you know that Herb actually gave Cologne samples from both that stupid ladle and kettle?"

"So what, you used the soap to keep from changing?" Ranma asked, "As if that's going to give you an advantage."

"No but I'm not here just to beat you Ranma, I'm here to destroy you!" Ryouga growled charging the redhead. Ranma dodged just as Ryouga passes but the fang toothed teen spun around leveling the gun at Ranma squeezing the trigger. Ranma didn't have enough time to dodge this time as a stream of water impacted the already soaked girl and sent a tingle through her. She knew that the tingle meant it was some kind of magic water and she froze in horror as she recalled what the boy had said.

"That, Ranma, is water from the ladle." Ryouga sneered, "I destroyed all of the water from the kettle."

"No…No…NOOOOOOO!" Ranma screamed launching herself recklessly at the boy trading blows with him, too enraged to notice how he was leading her. "Why, Ryouga? Damn it, WHY!"

"Because I hate you!" Ryouga spat, his face turning even more cruel and hateful, "You have everything I ever wanted and you treat it like shit! You treat Akane like shit! You don't deserve her or anything else!"

"Damn it Ryouga, I never asked to be engaged to her!" Ranma snapped jumping back to catch her breath. Breathing heavily she leaned forward a little holding her knees supporting herself as she tried to understand why someone who may have been her rival but someone who she thought was her friend could betray her like this. It was too dark to notice the small darts heading her way courtesy of Ryouga before it was too late. She caught two of them but a third hit her spreading pain throughout her body spreading out from where the dart hit.

"Don't even bother, Ranma." Ryouga grinned walking up to the pigtailed girl punched her in the stomach making her double over in pain over his fist. He let her slide off it slowly and fall to the ground in an unmoving heap. "That was another little toy I found, Mousse had them hidden in his room. I'm not sure if they're poison or paralysis but either was it looks like they are doing their job."

"Wh-why R-Ryouga?" Ranma croaked out hoarsely trying to move but it seemed her entire body was against her, not responding to her will. She couldn't even prepare herself from the kick that launched her body high into the air. Her ki wasn't even responding as she tried to reinforce her body with it to absorb some of the impact as she came crashing down into the ground with a loud crash. There was no way to protect herself as Ryouga advanced on her brutally assaulting her, kick after kick, punch after punch knocking her bruised and battered body around the lot. As the rain finally let up Ranma could see Ryouga standing above her with a sick, twisted smile on his face.

"Because you are nothing, Saotome. Less than nothing." Ryouga spat lowering himself down on top of Ranma, his body pressed against hers as he whispered in her ear, "You are nothing but trash and I think its high past time someone showed you what trash like you is good for."

"G-Get off me." Ranma demanded weakly, the taste of blood in her mouth as she tried to shove him off her. She gasped when he did the unthinkable, he grabbed one of her breasts through her soaked shirt squeezing hard just as he bit into her neck eliciting a cry of pain and disgusts.

"No, Ranma, I don't think I will." Ryouga sneered moving his hand up her silk shirt grabbing the collar before ripping it open exposing her bares breasts to him. "You may be trash but I have to admit, even for a guy you have one hell of a rack."

"I'll kill you." Ranma said, her voice growing weaker as the pain throughout her body sapped more and more of what little strength she had.

"And how do you expect to do that, you can't even move?" Ryouga asked moving down her body kissing one breast then the other, his hands mauling them roughly as Ranma did the one thing she swore that she would never do. She cried helplessly as her body failed her, her art failed her.

"I think I might even keep you as my toy if you survive what ever was on those darts." Ryouga laughed as he slid his hand slowly down her stomach toward her pants.

"Stop right there!" A cold, hard feminine voice demanded. Ranma couldn't see who the voice belonged to but she tried to warn whoever it was to get away before this thing that used to be her friend attacked.

"Stay right there, Ranma." Ryouga laughed, "Oh, that's right you don't have a choice."

"Step away from her if you know what's good for you." The woman's voice snarled angrily.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ryouga asked leaving Ranma's line of sight. Ranma whimpered as she knew that there was nothing she could do to protect whoever this newcomer was from this beast.

"Your judge, jury and executioner." The female's voice said as the hairs on the back of Ranma's neck rose as she could feel a very powerful and foreign energy building up. It seemed so familiar though like she should know it from somewhere. The next words from the stranger was whispered so softly and yet they seemed to be carried perfectly through the air for all to hear "Dead Scream."

An explosion rocked the ground where Ranma was lying just before Ryouga reentered her field of vision, his body smoking as he struck the ground hard already unconscious before hitting. Ranma tried to look toward the woman but she seemed to grow even weaker as she faintly heard footsteps coming her way. Just as a pair of feet could be seen Ranma's own consciousness slipped away from her as she fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews: Tuisto, Tatsu-ZZmage, Enigma-Nemesis, Jerry Unipeg, Vaerom, imoertis, teenjag, ranger5, DragonGolem, sadfru, Darkepyon, James Axelrad, Ozzallos, DarkRubberNeck, Dumbledork, Iceland, and deathgeonous.

I'd like to thank everyone for your kind reviews and I want to answer a few quick questions before the start of this chapter.

First: Is Setsuna going to be a cold hearted bitch or a kinder, gentler Senshi of Pluto?

I'm not for sure yet but most likely a cross between the two.

Second: Will Ranma be related to Pluto?

No, she is related to someone else from the Sailor Moon universe, two in fact. One is a cousin and the other is her mother though her mother is not exactly known as one of the good guys…err…girls in the cannon.

Third: Will Ranma be in a fuku?

Yep, love fuku-fics and hope everyone continues to enjoy my humble foray into this genre.

Fourth: Ryouga is being OOC.

Not sure what is going to happen with him, he could have gotten into some drugs on accident while nosing around the Cat Café that made him do it or he might just be an asshole. Remember, this is a fanfic and not the cannon so their wil be some differences. I hope you can still enjoy the story for what it is meant to be, a story and not moan and bitch that someone isn't acting right. If all you want to do is bitch about this not following the cannon don't read it and go read the manga.

Lastly: Why did Pluto save Ranma in the first place?

She didn't plan to but she was there and couldn't stand by and watch someone get hurt like that. No matter how cold someone is I'd like to think that if someone is there in person witnessing it they would try and stop it.

Ranmaverse: Ranma is 17.

Sailor Moon: Inners is 16. Neptune and Uranus is 18. Saturn is 15. Pluto is Pluto. Takes place before the season with the Starlights.

And now on with the show…Err…Story. Enjoy!!

Ranma groaned softly as she cracked her eyes open just a little before squeezing them tightly back shut. Her entire being seemed to be in pain killing any and all hopes of what happened being just a bad dream or nightmare. A throbbing pain in her head kept her from dwelling on it as the same voices that had wakened her grew a little louder.

Braving the outside world around her she slowly reopened her eyes taking in her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar room on a soft, comfortable bed with dark purple blankets covering her. Sitting up slowly she clutched her stomach as pain shot through it but with a hiss she fought it off as a damp washcloth slid from her forehead into her lap where she picked it up and held it to keep the blankets from getting wet.

The room itself was sparsely decorated with only a small desk in the corner with a small desk lamp on it. There was a dresser with nothing on top of it and a single window whose shades were drawn close though they still let a little light shine through the small crack where they met in the center. The light bothered her a little but she was able to overcome the little discomfort as it lessened more and more by the moment.

Rubbing her stomach where it hurt the worse she noticed that her shirt didn't feel like silk, in fact it felt more like a normal, cotton shirt. Moving her legs a little she noticed how her bare skin of her legs form the knees down rubbed against the fabric of the sheets under the blanket. Looking down at herself she noticed she was wearing a long pink tee shirt with a unicorn on it.

"I'm telling you Michiru, something is up with Setsuna." A deep yet feminine voice said as it seemed to draw closer making Ranma finally be able to make out what was being said. "She just dumps that girl off with us and warns us to keep an eye on her before taking off."

"Love, you saw the condition the poor girl was in. Setsuna was probably more worried about however did that to her coming looking for her." A softer voice replied, "She almost died last night and would have if Hotaru didn't heal the worse of the girl's injuries."

Ranma shook her head a little trying to clear it, it was getting a little harder to concentrate on what was being said as her vision started blurring a little bit and her head seemed to be swimming. After a few moments she seemed to recover just as the door was being opened to the room. Looking up towards it she saw two girls that didn't look much older than herself.

The first girl Ranma actually almost mistook for a guy but with all of her experience with cross dressers over the last year she had become more adept at spotting them. She had short, sandy blonde hair and an athletic build while she walked with a grace that screamed fighter though nowhere near Ranma's level.

The second girl was very beautiful with long wavy aqua marine colored hair and eyes that seemed to be like looking into an ocean. She wore a simple blue green summer dress and carried herself with a grace as did the first though it was more of a gentle, fluid grace. It was almost like watching the gentle motions of the tide.

"Good, you're awake." The second girl said sitting down on the side of the bed next to Ranma while reaching out to feel the redhead's forehead. After a few moments she pulled her hand back as her smile grew larger. "You are a very fast healer, miss. You had a very bad fever last night when our friend brought you home."

"Ranma…Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." Ranma said nervously reaching up to scratch her pigtail but winced in pain and gave up clutching her bruised side.

"Please don't overexert yourself, Ranma, you don't want to make your injuries worse." The second girl said, "My name is Michiru Kaiou and this is Haruka Tenou."

"Thanks you for helping me." Ranma said trembling a little as memories of what happened stared playing back through her mind even though she tried to block them. The hand not holding her side clutched the blanket tightly until her knuckles started turning white. She couldn't believe that she needed to be helped, to be saved as if she was too weak to take care of herself.

Was she truly to weak though? In her mind she was sure of it, the injuries she had proved it as well as proved how much Ryouga actually held back in their previous fights. He was much stronger than she ever gave him credit for and the way he fought, she had never seen him like that. He easily defeated her and would have done worse just as easily if whoever it was that saved her didn't show up.

"Who did this to you, do you know?" Haruka asked cracking her knuckles, the popping sounds very audible as Ranma fought to control herself as rage and depression warred for dominance deep inside herself. It was a battle she was having trouble with as a part of herself wanted to scream and destroy something, anything, while the other part wanted to break down and cry. She couldn't do that though, she was really a guy and guys didn't cry.

She did though, she remembered the hopelessness in her when Ryouga was pawing at her, the tears that fell freely when she realized that she was beaten. That Ryouga was right, she was nothing as she couldn't protect herself. She had to be saved, saved by a woman who she didn't even know. Men did not need saving by women, only weak, defenseless girls needed saving. Weak, defenseless girls like Ranma.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Michiru asked shaking her shoulder lightly. Ranma looked up realizing that the girl must have been trying to get her attention for several minutes while she zoned out but she had a good question. Was she okay? No, she would never be okay again. She started shaking as tears started forming in her eyes, overflowing and spilling freely no matter how much she wanted to fight it. Men didn't cry but she was no man…She never would be again.

"Oh honey." Michiru whispered soothingly while gently pulling the smaller girl into a hug while being careful not to aggravate the redhead's injuries anymore than they were. "It'll be okay, we won't let whoever that was hurt you anymore."

Ranma couldn't help relaxing and leaning into the taller girl's arms while absent mindedly noticing Haruka fidgeting back and forth unsure of what to do. She left as Michiru quietly waved her out of the room leaving the two girls on the bed alone together. Ranma couldn't help admitting how safe she felt in those arms and really couldn't remember ever feeling like that except for one other time. The old lady that first found her after going neko for the first time. Ranma sobbed for several minutes despite the voice screaming at her from inside saying that this was unmanly.

"Do you want to call your family?" Michiru asked as Ranma slowly stopped crying and calmed down a little.

"N-No…If they…They'll make me commit ritual suicide if they find out." Ranma sniffed though it was looking to be a very good prospect at the moment. Her self preservation kicked in though with that thought, one of the few things that Genma had actually succeeded in instilling in her though she wouldn't be a lazy good for nothing thief like the panda was she still didn't really want to die. It was part of the reason she agreed to hide as Ranko in the first place when her mother started visiting the dojo.

"I'm sure they wouldn't honey." Michiru said rubbing Ranma's back.

"Th-They would…I had to sign a contract and if my mother even found out about a little of everything…I'd be dead before I'd even be able to explain…Not that wouldn't be a bad thing." Ranma said softly and gasped when Michiru recoiled in horror, fear clearly in her eyes. The older girl gently, yet firmly held Ranma's face between her hands and forced Ranma to look her in the eyes.

"I want you to promise me that you won't even think about killing yourself." Michiru said seriously, determination flaring in her eyes. "You can stay here with us for now but I want you to promise that you won't do something that stupid."

Looking into those eyes Ranma couldn't help feeling a sense of déjà vu, why would she feel like she knew this girl if they never meet before. Her face, her eyes were so foreign to her but she felt like she knew them from somewhere, like she seen them in some long forgotten dream.

"I…I promise." Ranma whispered unable to deny this girl anything.

"Good." A new voice said startling the two girls on the bed into breaking contact and drawing their attention to the newcomer. A woman with long emerald hair and red eyes stood in the door holding a tray which held what Ranma's nose told her was a feast. Right behind the new arrival stood Haruka shooting dirty looks at the green haired woman. Ranma almost giggled as a younger, violet haired girl came scurrying into the room almost knocking them both over. Hotaru seemed so happy which Ranma was happy for the youngest senshi. Everyone always cared about the death part of the girl's title, the destructive power that she had. Hotaru was also the senshi of rebirth and had wonderful healing powers as well which no one had ever really cared about. All those stupid bastards gave a damn about was fearing a young girl just because she was made into a deterrent as the most powerful of the senshi save the moon princess herself.

What the hell was she thinking? She didn't know this girl, she never meet her before in her entire life. Yet they were childhood friends despite Ranma's mother being the daughter of the most mistrusted Queen on Terra.

"I'm not a girl, damn it!" Ranma cried out clutching her head in pain as old memories clashed with new ones, creating a worse headache than she had when she woke up as she tried to refute the memories of growing up a girl. Memories assaulting her of balls on Saturn with her best friend, the girl who was like a sister to the lonely Terran Princess. Two lonely souls finding a special bond of friendship in each other and becoming the terror of the inner court with their mischievous pranks on the princesses often including the Moon Princess when pranking the Martian Princess. "Get out of my head…Make it go away…I'm a guy…Not a girl…"

Michiru pulled the whimpering redhead in her lap in an attempt to comfort the obviously distressed girl. After a few minutes Ranma finally settled down as the onslaught of unwanted memories finally subsided leaving a quivering redhead.

"Are you okay?" A worried Hotaru asked softly crawling into the bed to rest her hand on Ranma's back. "Toraneko?"

"Toraneko?" Haruka and Michiru asked in confusion sharing a look between the two.

"A case of mistaken identity." Setsuna said softly yet firmly as she nudged Hotaru out of the bed. Ranma shook her head wanting to know why she suddenly knew the names of the girls in the room even though she knew she never met them before outside of those weird memories. Or were they just some strange thoughts, maybe dreams she had while unconscious. That had to be it, she heard the four girls talking while unconscious and somehow translated their names into her dreams and must have correctly guessed Hotaru and Setsuna's names.

"But." Hotaru squeaked as Setsuna shot her a stern look quieting any protests before they were made.

"Here Ranma, you must be hungry." Setsuna said softly as Ranma pulled away from Michiru. The aqua haired girl helped Ranma lean back against the wall and put a pillow behind her back making her more comfortable as Setsuna set the tray down over Ranma's lap.

"Thanks." Ranma said taking a deep breath, inhaling the delicious aroma drifting up from he full spread of breakfast dishes spread out before her. A small blush adorned her face as her stomach let itself be known with a small rumbling bringing giggles from the other occupants from the room.

"Ranma, I want you to eat everything on that tray and I don't want any arguments." Setsuna said crossing her arms.

"No problem lady." Ranma said with a small smirk, food always helped raise her spirits and take her mind off everything as it did now digging into the large for a normal person meal though kind of small compared to her usual fare. As she finished in a matter of seconds, it taking a little longer due the stiffness and pain her body was feeling slowing her movements down.

"Whoa, and I though Bunny was the only person who ate like that." Haruka said with a small whistle earning a playful smack on the arm by Michiru.

"Thanks, that was delicious." Ranma said not commenting on what Haruka said. She was a little surprised that someone else eats like her as she knew it was unlikely anyone else was forced into the strange training methods imposed onto her by her father.

"Get some rest Ranma, you need to regain your strength." Setsuna said taking the tray.

"Where did you go?" Michiru whispered to Setsuna as the red eyed girl turned to leave.

"I had business to attend to." Setsuna said stiffly as she rigidly walked out of the room followed by surprised looks by the three girls left behind with Ranma.

"After you get some rest I want to know exactly what happened." Haruka said, punching her palm. "I'm going to beat his face in if there is anything left of him."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked unsure if she remembered it correctly. The limp body of Ryouga slamming into the ground after a large explosion before she lost consciousness.

"Dead…Scream…" Ranma whispered earning shocked looks from the three girls feeling the room.

"What did you say?" Haruka asked surprised.

"Nothing…Just thinking out loud." Ranma said with a dread feeling that something even more life altering was going on and she was sure that she wasn't going to like it. She crawled under the blankets pulling them around her facing the wall and away from the girls. She wasn't trying to be rude but she wasn't sure what to make of what was going on. "I…I think I will get some rest, thank you."

"If you need anything just call." Michiru said.

"The bathroom is down the hall on the left." Haruka said.

"Good night Ranek…Ranma." Hotaru said, a hint of sadness feeling her voice.

Ranma listened as the three filed slowly out of the room closing the door softly behind them. Ranma laid in thought for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep mumbling what sounded like, "Terra Planet Power…Make Up…"


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet, here's chapter three and I have so many reviews. Thanks everyone, love you!!!

Thanks Naori, I wasn't sure on wildcat and you helped a lot.

Okay everyone, I'm looking for someone who would love to proofread my chapters before I post them and if you are interested visit my profile and e-mail me. Thankies.

Also my webpage will be updated and posted later tonight so please check it out and I'm begging for fanart for it for my stories.

Hotaru couldn't help but be ecstatic as she followed the older three girls down the steps while ignoring the angry air around the small group. She wasn't worried about a little argument which was most likely inevitable between Haruka and Setsuna. No, she wasn't worried about it, she was too happy that Toraneko was back. True she couldn't remember a whole lot about her but when she saw the injured form of the red head many of her memories of the girl came flooding back.

**_They were best friends, both outcasts from the majority of the inner court. Hotaru being feared for the power and position she held and Toraneko for being what most believed a barbarian. Many of the people of the Moon's court despised and mistrusted all Terrans believing them to be an uneducated, worthless people. When Queen Serenity announced that she was opening relations to Terra and even chosen a senshi of Terra there was an unprecedented uproar among the council which threatened to tear apart the harmony that had reigned over the system for a millennia._**

"_**If it isn't the queen's pet." A voice startled Hotaru causing her to spin around to come face to face with three of the nastiest royals her age. All three of the boys and had made it a point to make her life hell every chance they got during these social gatherings. Normally Hotaru would stay close to the Queen to avoid any trouble like this but the night was dragging by so slowly so she tried to sneak away undetected to take a stroll through the garden which was turning out to be a mistake.**_

"**_Please leave me alone." Hotaru said meekly, hoping that for once they actually might though she knew in her heart that they wouldn't. They wouldn't physically hurt her, they feared what might happen to them but they knew she wouldn't fight back. They would push her around, harass her and make her feel like garbage._**

"**_Hey guys, what's going on?" A red haired girl around their age asked joining the small group. Hotaru couldn't help but stare in awe, she wasn't like her friends Michiru and Haruka but she couldn't help stare in awe. She noticed the boys literally drooling over the girl whose body looked like some goddess. Even the Queen's beauty couldn't hold a candle to this girl who's piercing stormy blue eyes glared daggers at the boys. _**

**_Her gown was simplistic unlike many of the other Ladies but it didn't matter as it didn't detract from her looks. Her gown was a sleek black that fell down around her ankles showing off black crystal like pumps and a slit cut from just below her left hip down showing off her bare leg whose muscle tone showed that she was athletic without taking away from her feminity. It was sleeveless and looped up behind her neck tying there and left an opening showing her ample cleavage. Her long, wavy red hair fell in cascades around her shoulders and down her back reaching her hips. A simple silver tiara with a black gem and silver hooped earrings were the only jewelry that she wore. A little eye shadow was the only makeup that she wore though she didn't need any as her natural beauty shone through._**

"_**You aren't picking on my friend there are you?" The girl asked sweetly though her smirk promised pain.**_

"_**Y-Your friend?" The first boy asked as they paled.**_

"**_Yes, my friend." The girl said resting one hand on her hip while gently lifted the boys face, tearing his gaze from her bosom to her eyes, "I really would appreciate it if you didn't. My name is Toraneko, the wildcat of Terra and the new senshi of my planet."_**

"_**You're Sailor Terra?" Hotaru eeped in shock, she heard rumors that the Terran princess was beautiful but that didn't even begin to describe the girl in front of her.**_

"**_It figures." One of the other boys grumbled, "She was too good to be true, she's the Terran whore."_**

_**No one seen her move but they seen her disappear from where she was standing to reappear with her fist outstretched over the boy who called her a whore. He was on the ground in a fetal position clutching his stomach.**_

"**_Would you like to repeat that?" Toraneko asked angrily as she pulled back her fist and cracked her knuckles. The two boys looked at each other and charged the redhead as one in an attempt to overpower her. The first one received a quick kick to his stomach showing why she needed a slit like that in her gown since a kick like that would have tore the gown badly without it. The second boy had his punch easily deflected as she spun around lowering herself a little with her back to his stomach. With a quick motion she drove her elbow into the boy's stomach driving the air from his lungs dropping him like the first two._**

"_**You okay squirt?" Toraneko asked with a kind, gentle smile directed at the younger girl.**_

"_**Y-Yeah, thanks." Hotaru said nervously.**_

"_**Don't be nervous, Hotaru." Toraneko said while fixing her gown.**_

"**_You know me…And still wanted to help?" Hotaru asked in disbelief, how could someone who didn't personally know her, or was a family member actually be kind to her if they knew who she was._**

"**_Of course I do, I think it's so cool that you're Sailor Saturn." Toraneko said honestly, "You're my favorite senshi, you're the most powerful and yet you don't abuse your power. It pisses me off to see the way assholes like that treat you, you deserve a hell of a lot better than that."_**

**_Hotaru stared in shock at the smiling redhead, she had never heard any Princess talk like that before. She sounded like…like a guy…_**

"**_Just because I'm a Princess doesn't mean I have to be a pampered little snot." Toraneko smiled as if reading Hotaru's thoughts, "I work like my people does, squirt. If I'm to be a good ruler some day then I must understand what my people feel, what they do. I would never ask one of my people to do anything I wasn't willing to do. I may have been born into royalty but I am still one of them and I will never act any better than them."_**

"**_Wow, I never met someone like you before." Hotaru said in awe, "Did…Did you mean it when you said I was your friend?"_**

"_**I would love to be your friend." Toraneko said with a friendly smile, "My name's Toraneko, Princess of Terra. Sorry about this."**_

Hotaru shook her head clearing her thoughts as they all entered the living room, realizing that Setsuna was trying to get her attention. "Wh-what did you say Setsuna Mama?"

"Hotaru, I know you cared for Terra but you need to be really careful until we are sure she's safe." Setsuna said sadly, "We don't know if she is evil like her mother, we don't even know why her mother turned."

"Mother?" Haruka asked, obviously confused over the whole situation.

"I guess you need to know," Setsuna said falling back into a recliner with a heavy sigh, "Michiru, could you please fix some tea?"

"Sure." Michiru said, kissing Haruka's cheek. "Be right back love."

Hotaru joined Haruka on the couch a little anxious at hearing what Setsuna had to say. Toraneko couldn't be evil, she was a good person. How could Setsuna even suspect the redhead of being evil much less doing anything wrong. There was no way that Toraneko was evil and Hotaru wouldn't believe it. She wasn't sure why she felt the way she did, she didn't remember everything about the redhead yet but she remembered enough to know how important she was.

"We'll wait until Michiru comes back but whatever I have to say must stay in this room. The Princess nor the inner senshi can find out about this, not after everything they been through during the fight with Queen Beryl." Setsuna said, her eves growing very weary and sad. "I admit, I don't know for sure what happened with Toraneko."

"Here everyone." Michiru said sitting a tea set on the coffee table where everyone took a cup after Michiru poured it before finally taking one herself and settling in next to Haruka.

"As I was saying, I don't truly know what happened with Toraneko." Setsuna said taking a small sip of her tea carefully trying to plan out what to say.

"So that girl really is from back then?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, she was Toraneko, Sailor Terra." Setsuna said staring into the cup she held as she swirled he tea around mesmerized by the constant changing form of the liquid.

"That explains a lot." Haruka snorted, "I couldn't believe that tux boy was the true senshi of earth."

"Yes…Well, he was the chosen prince of earth, he came from the high family of Terra while Toraneko came from a lower ruling class. Her mother was Queen of a small kingdom but held a high position in the Terran court since her brother was the High King." Setsuna explained.

Hotaru knew that Toraneko was a princess, all of them were of their respective planets though the outer senshi and Terra were somewhat social outcasts though they were tolerated as the Queen had personally chosen each one of them. Toraneko was the lucky one out of them though as she may have been an outcast among the Queen's court but she was loved very much by the people of her planet. She was probably the most loved person on earth as she always done anything she could for anyone she met, even if it was a stranger.

"The biggest problem I have with her is that I can not see her at all through the gates. It's as if she isn't there. Her mother…She was almost as bad but I could still see her at times. Her mother just completely threw it off, I could look in the gates and see her mother doing something in five seconds and she would end up doing the complete opposite." Setsuna explained as she finished her tea and poured another cup of it.

"How could they do that?" Michiru asked in surprise which Hotaru understood as she herself was shocked. How could Setsuna not be able to see somebody in the gates, the Senshi of Time should be able to see anything in the Gates of Time. What she was saying should be impossible, shouldn't it?

"Toraneko…She is the descendant of a family that migrated to earth from Nemesis. All of the descendants were infected with chaos to one extent or another, with Toraneko being one of the worst I've seen. It's like the girl is the embodiment of chaos itself." Setsuna said.

"So she's infected by chaos, that doesn't make her evil Setsuna." Haruka said with a playful smile which worried Hotaru. She knew when her papa looked like that she was going to say something incredibly stupid or perverted and most likely both. "After all, someone that hot couldn't possibly be evil."

Hotaru groaned as Michiru smacked Haruka on the back of the head while shaking her head. Hotaru was unfortunately right but she couldn't help feel a little disturbed by it, a little angry and a little jealous. Why should she be jealous over the redhead, they were just very close friends and after all, Hotaru just didn't swing that way.

"While Haruka may be a perv she does have a point, Setsuna." Michiru said, "Just because she is infected with chaos that doesn't necessarily make her evil."

"That didn't necessarily make her mother evil either. In fact, her mother was also thought to be a very good woman and was loved by her subjects. Then she suddenly showed her true colors and launched an all out attack that devastated the moon and led to the end of the Silver Millennium." Setsuna said, "Queen Beryl attacked so suddenly and unexpectedly that the Queen didn't have enough time to organize a decent counter offensive or defense."

"What the hell, you're saying red is Queen Beryl's daughter?" Haruka asked angrily staring back towards the steps. Hotaru couldn't believe it, it was impossible wasn't it. Even if it was true it didn't mean that Toraneko was evil did it? She couldn't believe that the girl lying upstairs was evil. She wouldn't, she refused to think ill of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lack of updates recently but I'm back and will be updating hopefully at least once or twice a week. Thank you everyone for your reviews, your support and kind words mean a lot to me.

A special thanks for ranger5 for prereading and all the suggestions you made.

Ranma woke up later that evening feeling rested and much better than before, her own accelerated healing abilities had almost completely finished healing her injuries. She wasn't sure what to do though, she was trapped as a girl permanently now. If she went home to the Tendo's she would either be forced to marry Soun … or commit seppuku. Given her choices she might as well go ahead and sign her death certificate but what other options did she have … just how long could she honestly stay there?

Looking around the room she saw a change of clothes laying on the chair by the door and climbed out of the bed slowly moving to the waiting garments. She picked up the first article of clothing and inspected it with disdain. It was soft, lacy and downright sexy, supporting and enhancing her already impressive bust.

Yeah, it was probably something she was going to need now, something she'd undoubtedly need to get used to … but it was NOT something she wanted to need, and definitely not something she was looking forward to wearing. In fact she hated the annoying things, wearing a bra was like admitting that she had been defeated and was a weak girl … just like her father always accused her of being.

Unfortunately it was not the truth, and as much as she hated it she decided to wear it for now. Reluctantly, even grudgingly she admitted to herself that the few times she did wear one (usually when trying to distract the old freak) she noticed how much support it gave and admittedly greatly diminished the literal pain in her back. Sighing she decided to wear the bra and changed into the clothes left for her consisting of bra and panties, aqua colored blouse and tan slacks.

Giving a soft sigh, she paused before the door to what had been (for a few hours a least) her sanctuary. Deciding it was time to talk to her hosts she slowly opened the door and stepped outside and made her way down the hall toward the restroom before going downstairs but stopped when she heard voices below. Leaning over the railing she strained to listen in.

"I want her out." Haruka's high, but more masculine voice said, her anger clearly evident it it's harsh tones.

"Haruka, please think about it." Michuru's softer voice pleaded, "It doesn't matter what happened in the past, Ranma is hurt now and there is no proof she had anything to do with what happened."

"Ranma is the child of that monster and she's probably the same as well," Haruka hissed. "We shouldn't just throw her out we should finish her off before we regret it." Haruka said.

"Haruka, listen to yourself." Michuru snapped but Ranma had heard enough, they didn't want her here and she wasn't about to stay where she wasn't wanted. Ranma slowly made her way down the stairs keeping an eye out for any of the four women who lived here. When she reached the bottom she looked for the source of the voices and saw a door toward the back open and Michuru's back as she stood over a stove. Haruka kept pacing back and forth but neither one was looking this way.

Ranma quickly scurried in the other direction toward where she hoped the front door would be and was happy when she made her way through the living room and found the front door. As was customary there was a rack near the doorway with at least two dozen shoes neatly placed on it. Ranma looked through the available footwear and found the least feminine pair of sandals on the rack and quickly put them on before running out the door and leaping toward the roofs.

The area looked mostly unfamiliar to her but a quick look around the town via the roofs she was sure she was in the Juuban district. A part of her wanted to cry, the people back there seemed so nice at first and Hotaru, well, there was something about the girl and the dreams, memories or what ever they were she'd experienced while recovering that made the girl seem very important to Ranma. She wasn't wanted there though and she wasn't about to cause problems for the people that were there. The problem though was that she really didn't have anywhere else to go, no sanctuary to flee to … no place to really call home. She was a pathetic failure to lose so badly to Ryouga, she felt so dirty. She remembered the way he pawed her as well as his threat to "take" her and show her "her place." The memories it brought up almost made her miss the next roof as she nearly lost her lunch.

"Maybe I should go back to the Tendo's and face the music." Ranma sighed unhappily, but felt a little better coming up with an idea. The old freak might like to molest Ranma's girl side … but the bastard wasn't about to let a girl be the true heir to the school so he would do anything possible to restore her birth gender. With a high jump she headed off toward Nerima hoping to get a cure and maybe set things right. If he could regain his manhood maybe he could find away to deal with the pig.

It was dark by the time she did arrive back in Nerima and the Tendo Dojo. The Dojo was aglow, it looked like every light in the building was on. Landing lightly in the yard out back it wasn't long before Akane ran out the door, her battle aura flaring angrily outlining her small form with an angry crimson glow..

"Where were you you…Pervert, and what the hell are you wearing?" Akane demanded drawing the attention of everyone in the house. Soon Nabiki, Kasumi, Genma and Soun were all out in the yard.

"What a disgrace, my son likes dressing up as a weak worthless girl." Genma whined.

"Now the schools will never be united." Sound cried.

"Looking great." Nabiki said snapping off picture after picture of the redhead.

"Oh my, Ranma." Kasumi gasped, "I never knew you were into that kind of thing."

"It's not what it looks like." Ranma said, "I…I lost a challenge and was locked in my cursed form."

"What a weak and worthless…" Genma was unable to continue thanks to Ranma's fist which in turn caused unconsciousness.

"How were you locked my boy?" Happosai asked perching on top the wall.

"The pervert probably wanted to be locked!" Akane huffed. Ranma tried to conceal the pain he felt at Akane's words and tried not to let them affect her but the truth was they hurt. Looking up at Happosai she could have sworn the freak's face softened as he looked at Ranma sadly.

"Cologne's entire supply of water from the Musk was destroyed." Happosai said, his voice growing sadder with every word. "There is no way of unlocking it Ranma, I'm so sorry. With the Lade and Kettle both destroyed there is nothing that can undo what has been done. Ryouga will be dealt with for what he did."

"What, you were picking on Ryouga?" Akane screamed in rage summoning her mallet and stalking over toward Ranma.

"Is it true that it can't be undone master?" Soun asked.

"I'm afraid so." Happosai said shaking his head.

"Then I guess there is no need for you to stay here any longer Ranma." Soun said, "If the schools can't be united then there is no need for you to be here. Unless of course you marry me."

While normally not the quickest to pick up on the underlying emotions of others speech. Here it was easy, Soun's words while harsh enough on their own, had clear undertones of lust as he stared at her figure.

"At least I won't have to cook and clean so much. If he leaves it will mean less work, and if he marries Daddy … well it is the wife's place to take care of the home." Kasumi whispered to herself, a mix of relief and sadness in her voice. Ranma still heard it though and out of all of them that was what hurt the most. She always tried to help the eldest Tendo in any way she could and to hear that instead of being upset by what happened to Ranma she was relieved that she'd no longer had to cook so much. It was Genma who ate the most but as usually Ranma got the blame.

Ranma was taken so aback by the "gentle Tendo's" words that she almost didn't dodge Akane's attack in time but she wasn't about to let Akane hit her again with that damned mallet. Looking up at the angry girl Ranma growled as a burning sensation started in her forehead. It wasn't painful though, in fact it actually felt pretty good, it felt normal. The pain then started in though, it wasn't caused from the feeling, not directly anyway.

"Hotaru!" A chorus a voices cried out as Ranma saw the young girl in a strange, almost fetish version of a school girl's uniform being attacked by a strange looking creature that almost resembled a woman. The vision faded as quick as it came, she wasn't sure how she knew it but Hotaru was in pain and Ranma had to get to her.

"Stay still you pervert!" Akane screeched.

"Stay away from me." Ranma snarled, catching the head of the mallet as Akane swung it again in an attempt to drive it into the ground. The angry girl struggled trying to pull it free but gasped in shock … and more than a little fear, when with a squeeze of her hand the redhead shattered the head of the mallet leaving Akane to fall on her ass from the sudden disappearance of any resistance to her struggles.

"You bastard!" Akane screamed in outrage.

"All of you can go to hell." Ranma snarled, the feeling on her head growing stronger as she grew angrier. "I've had enough of all this. You want the engagements over? Guess what, I never wanted them in the first place! The only one I kind of wanted was with you! But you couldn't trust me. Hell all you did was abuse me you bitch! So piss off, all of you can just leave me the hell alone!"

"Ranma!" Nabiki snapped.

"Hold on, Hotaru, I'm coming." Ranma whispered to herself as she jumped to the wall next to Happosai.

"Good luck my boy." Happosai said as Ranma jumped again, surprised with the genuine feeling Happosai had in his voice. She didn't have time to think about it though as she jumped from roof top to roof top following the path she could feel Hotaru's pain coming from.


End file.
